vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Evergarden
Summary Violet Evergarden (ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン Vaioretto Evāgāden) Is the main protagonist of the Violet Evergarden series. She's an orphan who was adopted by Gilbert Bougainvillea and became a child soldier who exhibited extraordinary fighting capabilities. After the war, Violet started working as an Auto Memory Doll at the CH postal company to understand the meaning behind Gilbert's last words, "I love you". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with weapons Name: Violet Evergarden, "Leidenschaftlich's Soldier Maiden" Origin: Violet Evergarden Gender: Female Age: Unknown, presumably around 14-18 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled using melee and ranged weapons, she can shoot with very good accuracy), Martial Arts Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses (Violet has exceptional senses that allow her to locate small and distant objects), Resistance to pain (She doesn't react very strongly to pain, and was able to easily endure her pain after losing both arms) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can deal punches that are this powerful, stopped a speeding train with a firm clutch of the brake, then tore a bomb off a bridge, albeit her prosthetic arms blew off both times), higher with weapons (She is skilled using melee and ranged weapons and can shoot with very good accuracy, able to use a massive battle axe with a total length greater than her height to kill her enemies with no notable difficulty) Speed: Superhuman (She is able to briefly run on water, which requires a person to reach speeds up to 30 meters per second), with Subsonic+ reactions and combat speed (Able to dodge and react to a small group of soldiers shooting at her with ease) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Violet is able to carry and swing her huge battle axe with casual ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher with weapons Durability: Wall level, possibly higher with her prosthetic metal arms (Was able to deflect a projectile just before it exploded) Stamina: Very high (She was capable of massacring numerous soldiers without getting tired), was able to still fight after losing both of her arms in combat Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Her prosthetic metal arms that are made out of Adamant Silver, a custom-built battle axe named "Witchcraft", pistol, knives Intelligence: Gifted (She has shown to quickly develop new skills, like mastering how to use a typewriter within only a day of practice, for example). Considered by many to be a top rated Auto Memory Doll. During the war, she was infamous for her skill in combat. Before her training in the military, Violet was noted to be very proficient in the use of weapons and martial arts. Even with weapons she never used before, she can still use them nearly flawlessly to kill others. However, she is hindered in terms of speech fluency and understanding of the emotions of others Weaknesses: Most normal human weaknesses. Refuses to kill, usually prefers not to use any lethal weapons in combat. Her prosthetic metal arms are vulnerable to heat, causing them to become very susceptible to physical interactions for a time period. They can also be broken easily if hit in certain areas such as the joints Note: This profile is mostly based on Violet's anime counterpart. Others Notable Victories: Tokaku Azuma (Akuma no Riddle) Tokaku Azuma's Profile (Both were bloodlusted) Sumireko Hanabusa (Akuma no Riddle) Sumireko's Profile (Speed was equalized) Anri Sonohara (Durarara!!) Anri's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Springtrap (Five Nights At Freddy's) Springtrap's Profile (Speed equalized, Springtrap w/ Phantom animatronics) Rachnera Arachnera (Monster Musume) Rachnera's Profile (Both were bloodlusted and speed was equalized) Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) Jack Sparrow's Profile (Speed was equalized, Fighters were 10m apart, Sword of Cortes and Type 7 Immortality were restricted for Jack) Notable Losses: Sion Eltnam Atlasia (Melty Blood) Sion's Profile (Base Sion was used, speed was equalized and Violet had prep) Lyle (Paradise Lost) Lyle's Profile (Base Lyle was used, Violet was serious and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Violet Evergarden Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Soldiers Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Orphans Category:Military Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Kyoto Animation